The objective of the proposed plan of research is to integrate recent discoveries in the field of linguistic pragmatics (more specifically, in the areas of speech-act theory; the analysis of presupposition and entailment; conversational logic; and contextual appropriateness) with the findings of psychiatrically-oriented research in schizophrenic language. The general aim is to discover whether different grammars for the pragmatic component of language are used by schizophrenics and by normal speakers or whether the two groups share the same grammar, but apply the rules in different real-world contexts. What is discovered should have application both for the diagnosis and treatment of schizophrenics, and for linguistic theory as well. It is felt that recent (1969 - present) work by linguists in these areas of pragmatic theory bears greatly on the etiology and symptomatology of schizophrenia, particularly when the latter are considered from the point of view of the work done by, for example, Margaret Singer and Lyman Wynne, Gregory Bateson, and Paul Watzlawick and his group, all of whom interpret schizophrenia as primarily stemming from the misunderstanding of communicative metasignals. The research proposed here aims to mediate between the linguistic theory that has been proposed as a formal mechanism for understanding the nature of these metasignals, and the psychiatric theory that has analyzed the linguistic behavior of schizophrenics.